Heat and boardom
by Jigoku Pie
Summary: Inspired by England's unusual heat wave and the fact I've watched several puppy videos recently-Summer/boredom can affect even the head of Hellsing's work, giving an ample opportunity for an un-dead king to come and help!


I want to say thanks for all the people who've reviewed any pieces of my work! The majority are one shots so I never get to thank them cos...well there aren't any more chapters...you get the gist. Any-who servant master fluff in the sun. Hope you enjoy!

(the random full-stops in between are to keep the paragraphs cos otherwise it seems to delete them for some random reason...)

* * *

"Dear _god_ will this heat never _end_!" The young head of Hellsing fanned herself desperately with her hands. Despite having found shade under numerous trees in the Hellsing grounds, the heat was still unbearable for Integra and she yearned for the usual drizzly weather of England.

.

There had been practically no vampire activity over the last month due to the fact it was summer and thus lighter for longer, which meant practically no paperwork. Integra had taken this as an opportunity to ditch the claustrophobic heat of her office and suit, instead adorning blue jean shorts, and a white tank top. She had also taken a book but found the heat made it difficult to concentrate, and so now she was lying on her back, rolling up her top to try and get some cool air to her tummy.

.

Her frustration rose as no breeze came her way and she resorted to fanning herself wildly again-which of course made her even hotter.

"Why so agitated master?"

Integra froze and looked up at her exceedingly tall red-clad vampire. She realised that she'd never worn anything so informal in front of him, and slowly began to pull her top down, talking to cover up her actions.

"It's the middle of the day, why are you out?"

He cocked his head. "I sensed you're frustration master."

She frowned. "You never come when work annoys me."

He chuckled, walking to sit cross-legged next to her, pulling his hat lower to stop the sun reaching his eyes.

"I have no interest helping in that…"

She crossed both arms over her head to block out the sunlight as well. "Well unless you can remove that godforsaken light in the sky, I'm afraid you're pretty useless.

He started fiddling with the grass at his feet. "I see…you're hot."

"Hmm." She gave a nod.

"Yes, I can sense that to."

She snorted. "What was your first hint?"

"Well." She became aware of the cool breath on her arms and quickly removed them, regretting it when she came face to face with her pet who was now bending over her.

"It could have been your choice of foul words in the office."

She gulped.

"Or it could be the amount of flesh you are…or were displaying."

.

She forced herself to not gasp, shudder or break eye contact as she felt a cool gloved hand swiftly slide under the base of her top and glide over her smooth stomach. Instead she maintained a bored demeanour, trying to ignore the sheer coldness of his hand and how it quenched her fiery skin.

"Shorts and T-shirt, hardly the "little black dress" Alucard.

"Although I would _love_ to see that my master." He purred.

For once she was at a loss for words, an uneasy feeling spread through her and she was fighting not to push his hand away.

Of course Alucard sensed all of this and _did _remove his hand.

"Here." He sighed, closing his eyes and concentrated briefly. At the start of his transformation Integra thought he was becoming the little girl's form he wore around Walter, but on closer inspection she realised he wasn't a girl at all.

Although he shrank in size, his face still maintained its strong chin and chiselled features, his body smaller in size with no change. The only difference was his eyes, still red, but slightly larger and far more softer.

.

Silence…then she grinned. "It's a little Alucard."

At this he shot back to lean on his haunches and she laughed at his scowl.

"Excuse me?"

Integra didn't hear, instead still staring at him she slowly sat up and also crossed her legs. Tentatively she reached out a hand and began to fiddle with a lock of his ebony hair.

He chuckled. "Curious today?" She rubbed it between her fingers and couldn't help but associate it with fine silk.

"Hmm…that's really…cute."

"Oh for god's sake." He huffed, gently batting her hand away. "This form is not _cute_ master."

She raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ, in comparison it's _far_ more cute, besides that girl you play is always so…demonic."

"…Fancy that." He drawled. "An undead king, demonic, whatever next!"

"Oh hush." She lay back down again. "It's the way you look at people when you're in that guise, _always_ hungry."

He chuckled. "That's merely because I haven't looked at you that way in _this_ guise."

.

At this she glanced over at him. He was still sitting cross legged and his red coat splayed out around him. His head rest on his hand which in turn rested upon his knee: he wore no glasses today but his hat was low and cast dull shadows across his pale features. Through the tasselled raven hair his crimson eyes fixed on _her_, hungry, tense and… she blushed quickly looking up through the leaves again. His slight smile grew even more and suddenly she was somehow _more_ hot.

.

"Cute in comparison." He mumbled. Integra had closed her eyes so as to block out his smirk.

"What was that Aluc-AH!" Her head snapped up as a sudden weight landed on her chest. To the young knight's astonishment she received a wet nose from the creature's tiny tongue. The small black puppy yelped and sat back on her stomach, tail wagging and looking rather pleased with itself. Integra was still frozen to the spot and had it not been for the red eyes on the dog she wouldn't have believed it were Alucard.

"Now _that_." She breathed. "Is cute."

_Even in comparison to my former self master?_ He communicated through their bond.

.

He didn't get a reply. Instead he was hoisted into the air, hands supporting his stomach Integra held

him above her, grinning madly at him. "_When_ could you do this!"

"Always." He growled.

"But you're ears!"

_Well they weren't ever _not_ there._

"And your tail!"

_Yes and…_

"Oh and you're wickle _nose_!" Before he could respond she had burst out laughing. "Oh if the freaks

could only see you now Alucard!" She could feel his smirk and her laughing was cut short as the

weight of the puppy quickly increased and her arms were forced down. Before the young Alucard

could crush her he suspended himself via his arms at her head, hovering inches from her body.

"Then I would rip them to shreds none the less my master."

She gazed back approvingly. "I expect nothing less." He grinned.

"However I think you should stick with your grown version. She smothered another giggle and this time Alucard rolled of her out of impatience.

"It was for you."

At once she was silence and a blush bloomed on her cheeks.

He quickly realised his mistake and sought to cover it. "After all the last thing I needed was for you to burst in to tears and lock me away over molestation charges for another twenty years. Relating with children helps and this guise does just that."

Now it was her turn to scowl and the young teenage Alucard smirked, knowing he'd struck a chord by calling her a child. Rolling her eyes she stood, dusting her shorts off she turned to leave. "I was not about to cry Alu-CARD!"

She cried out as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her stomach and pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping themselves firmly around her.

"What happened to molestation charges!" She shouted, trying to wriggle free.

"This isn't molestation, merely affection."

She could almost hear the smirk in his tone. "Affection my arse! This _child_ stopped needing hugs years ago!" She spat.

.

She wriggled for a few more moments before relaxing-mostly due to the heat.

He went for a softer approach, aware of her bruised ego. "I was merely teasing master, I'm aware you've grown stronger."

She ignored him, still pissed. "Alucard it is far too hot to play these games."

"Exactly why I am helping you master."

Integra frowned, gave a wriggle and then turned in his arms so she was sitting sideways and looking at him. She stared into his large red eyes, repeatedly telling herself how she _didn't_ like him in this boyish guise. "…Bull."

He chuckled. "truly master, after all my body temperature is always low."

As if to confirm this Integra was suddenly aware of the coolness of his chest through his shirt, and his hands which rest on the small of her back.

.

This form wasn't nearly as intimidating as his usual one, and granted she loved his puppy form and would definitely make sure to see that again, but none the less this form did relax her more-weather she'd admit it or not.

Due to the somewhat human characteristic of judging based on appearance, Integra allowed herself to relax into him and rest her head on his cool shoulder.

She sighed content as his hands gently glided over her back. There was some awkward shuffling as Alucard raised her so he could sit cross legged again, before replacing her in his lap. It would have been easier for her to stand and sit back down once he'd readjusted, but neither suggested it for fear they wouldn't return to that same position.

.

Whilst master revelled in the coldness her servant produced, servant revelled in the closeness of his master. She allowed her hands to rest on his chest and said nothing as he buried his face in the top of her hair, breathing in her scent.

"You know, I could always cool your lips for you master."

She stilled, but didn't rise. "This will do servant."

He smiled (genuinely this time and not because he was amused or ripping someone's throat out) and gently nuzzled her hair, savouring the gentle warmth of her body and the steady beat of her heart.

"As you wish master."

…"Wouldn't mind you turning into a puppy again"….

…"No."

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it! Pleeeease review!


End file.
